The community of microorganisms living on and/or within an individual is the microbiome. The microbiome consists of many different bacterial species some of which are beneficial, neutral or deleterious to human health. Alterations in the microbiome have been connected to many disease states such as inflammatory diseases, metabolic disease, developmental diseases, psychological diseases and cancer. Determining the composition of the microbiome, and altering the microbiome from a pathological to healthy state holds great therapeutic promise for many different diseases.